<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑯𝒊𝒎 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒂. by Fairlywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325179">𝑯𝒊𝒎 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒂.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairlywriter/pseuds/Fairlywriter'>Fairlywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Perspective, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairlywriter/pseuds/Fairlywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝑯𝒊𝒎 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒂.</p>
<p>"𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴."</p>
<p>𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘴𝘵. </p>
<p>Baekhyun thought of it to be dangerous, never understanding why the sea always tried to carry him away inside waves when he was touching the border, mostly, when all he do is stare at pretty big eyes with cristalized gaze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥.</p>
<p>The waves 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙖𝙜𝙚𝙡𝙮 pounding his small body, the salt water slowly filling his mouth as his tired lungs tried to catch air from above, but it was even more dramatic, because the rain was angry, the drops kept falling on his face, which made his breath more suffocating.</p>
<p>He was totally sure that he was crying, he could feel his little limbs trembling, eyes burning, but his tears were mixed with the sea.</p>
<p>His vision was blurred, he could hear his mother's voice in the distance, but the liquid was beginning to fill his ears. Weak and desperately pounding the waves in a try to reach her, but it was completely useless, the sea was stronger that his little body could ever be.</p>
<p>It was as if a liquid stream began to drag him away from everything, painfully pulling his small body under, limbs becoming more numb, the sounds /𝘯𝘰𝘸/ being almost made to not be heard, filling itself with noisy thunders, his eyes swirling in an attempt to remain conscious.</p>
<p>Until it happened, a huge and heavy wave crashing against him, hitting his head, however, it was not painful, or maybe, Chanyeol was too numb to feel it.</p>
<p>Slowly sinking under the surface, the salt water completely filling every space on him, Chanyeol didn't try to breathe anymore, everything had become into deaf sound, his mother's voices totally faded. The dead weight falling down.</p>
<p>Everything was wrong, it was supposed to be an extraordinary day for Chanyeol, his father had come home earlier, the smile on his face was so genuine, his mother cooking his favorite food and the little boat was ready to be sailed.</p>
<p>Everything was totally wrong, because the day seemed calm, the sky shining lightly above them, the air felt fresh on him, but then, in a blink, he found himself crying.</p>
<p>His mom holding him tightly as his father tried to return them hom, desperately guiding the little boat to the coast, he had promised Chanyeol to be safe.</p>
<p>But now, he was afraid, because his vision started to turn dark, an human figure coming close to his little body as he felt himself slowly flowing away from the surface, the lights of the thunders weakly delineating the figure, a man apparently, following, a large tail.</p>
<p>𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙚𝙤𝙡 𝙘𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>The cold breeze crashing against his warm cheeks, his feet moving quickly as he ran over all those fallen leaves of trees thanks to the strong wind.</p>
<p>His orbs painted of a faint yellow in ecstasy while the grey clouds slowly began to cover the entire sky, fading the sun rays, making the warmth becoming a cold air.</p>
<p>He smiled as he spotted the edge of this cliff, a point at the end of the peak, hundreds of meters above the water, something curiously exciting, the adrenaline running through his entire system and the shivering on his bared skin.</p>
<p>He opened his arms, as if it were about a bird getting ready to take its fly, but, unlike all of them, he didn't expect to remain floating through the air, instead, he rather to fall into the depths.</p>
<p>He took a sharp breath as he got closer to the edge, his trembling legs pushing against the cold wind.</p>
<p>𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙡.</p>
<p>Arms well extended above his head, shaping a line with his slender frame and prominent hips, legs slightly open, correctly stretched from his tighs to the toes.</p>
<p>The waves of the sea wildly dancing in celebration of claiming him back, as the sky crackled like breaking crystals.</p>
<p>His dark hair flying in locks behind his ears, while his body began to cool off, a last breath before his body could hit the salt water.</p>
<p>The impact was always painful, but numb at the same time, when his body goes into a burning up, and his limbs feels so tired on him.</p>
<p>The water began to drown him, a small swirl of bubbles around his body, the immense need to swim to the surface, but it was impossible. </p>
<p>His suffocated lungs hurting in an attempt to pull some layer of oxygen back into his body, but instead, it was the salt water filling his throat and every space inside him.</p>
<p>A suffocating arrival where 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯 needed some air, keeping his vision blurred and clouded by small bubbles, his body feeling cold, his hands painful, and his neck burning, Baekhyun moving by inertia, trying to escape from a small whirlpool, failing against the water.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, letting himself go. Until he reached the reef.</p>
<p>𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, /𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙙./</p>
<p>Fresh air filling his lungs, eyes quickly opening as he felt an electric shock sweep through his entire body, the most satisfying and pleasant sensation he could ever feel in his gut.</p>
<p>It was as if someone was touching a button on his body, recharging it with pure energy.</p>
<p>The gills adorning the corners of his slender neck, pale legs being replaced by a long and beautiful silvery-blue tail. Thin fingers touching his cheek, while above it, a small spiral line was drawn, bright, almost like a metallic moving paint.</p>
<p>His orbs, now dyeing a little lighter, almost touching the white. A serenity filling his body, 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 water 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙖 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙗𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙞𝙢</p>
<p>The sea had allowed him to wander beyond his limits, even when this included bringing his human back every time Baekhyun  set foot on land.</p>
<p>A small luxury he had been given only for a short time ago, getting out of the water for short periods of time. </p>
<p>Growing up in the depths, it was not an easy thing for him, from a young boy who was educated and raised on salt water, sailing underwater from side to side, always finding a lonely little spot, with only a few fish swimming around, there was no fixed place for him to call home.</p>
<p>His diet was based on different types of plants and vegetables, sometimes fruits. Pearls, a luxury, was the most exquisite one for Baekhyun, yet, difficult. </p>
<p>He knew so far of every plant, civilization, language, and water creature that might exist in and around, but, curiously, he had never encountered a creature that resembled him, searching every corner of the places he visited as an intruder.</p>
<p>When Baekhyun asked the sea about the existence of someone like him, his voice was completely broken, and disappointment slipped down his throat like sharp metal. The sea took him in a sudden spiral, rocking him among calm waves, telling him that.</p>
<p>"𝘕𝘰, 𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘹𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 creatures 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥."</p>
<p>The boy didn't ask anymore, yawning softly before falling asleep like a baby in a cradle. His shiny tail curling up in the salty sea and his slender arms embracing himself.</p>
<p>Baekhyun possessed an exquisite voice, as well as having small charms and virtues, his voice, the main reason why the ocean was always jealous of him.</p>
<p>He would mostly surface, while the moon is at its peak in the darkness.</p>
<p>Baekhyun's eyes would turn blue, while his beautiful hands would create circles over the water, figures of liquid particles in the air, his little fingers guiding them through movement. </p>
<p>The moon would gaze at him with enchantment, its glow becoming even brighter on his scales.</p>
<p>The notes came out softly from his mouth, like an echo, a lullaby in the middle of the night, Baekhyun's gaze staying on his fingers, focused on perfectly delineating each figure that emerged from the water.</p>
<p>Until the sea felt that it was enough, pulling him into its depths again.</p>
<p>Baekhyun would close his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>Shortly thereafter, they arrived in a new location, a small coastline on the shores of Hawaii, where the weather was both warm and gloomy.</p>
<p>Baek looked cautiously above the surface, not different from what he had seen before.</p>
<p>The coastline looked abandoned, seaweed clinging to the sand, while from the sand, a dry grass was growing. Behind it, huge trees with fallen leaves due to the wind, almost like a small, lonely forest.</p>
<p>Baekhyun brought his human one night, his legs feeling weak when he stopped touching the water, which was normal, since periods on land were short, and didn't happen constantly.</p>
<p>He was fortunate that the sea let him out at night, which never happened before, but Baekhyun had been so insistent, he promised to sing for him and the moon while on the sand.</p>
<p>The sea agreed, not entirely convinced, but there was no soul wandering along the shore, so it was safe.</p>
<p>But little did he know.</p>
<p>That night, a little whimpering, almost like a faint moan, flooded the whole place. </p>
<p>Baekhyun's body shook.</p>
<p>Feeling weak stings on the soles of his feet, the wind blowing strongly against his body. His gaze peeled away from the moon to look around, foreign by the almost inaudible sound of moments ago.</p>
<p>One more.</p>
<p>He turned his back completely to the water and the moon, the sound seemed to come from behind the trees. He walked.</p>
<p>The air intensified with every step he took, as the sea began to move, small waves of water crashing against the shore.</p>
<p>Baekhyun frowned, his feet too careful to not make a sound, as the tide began to rise, almost wildly.</p>
<p>He removed the thin branches that hung from the trees, slender fingers holding the dry leaves, careful to not make them creak.</p>
<p>𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘪𝘵. /𝙃𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙬 𝙝𝙞𝙢./</p>
<p>Leaning against a tree, a little off the coast, his feet on the sand as he hid his face above his knees, his shoulders shaking, locks of black hair flying in the strong wind, big ears sticking out of both sides of his head.</p>
<p>Baekhyun stirred from his spot, the moon barely shining on him, the large trees shading him. The creature was foreign of Baekhyun's presence, seeming to make small, whimpering sounds.</p>
<p>Baekhyun took a step closer, to get a better view of the creature, making the leaves rustle under his feet.</p>
<p>The creature raised his head, eyes shining like diamonds under the dark sky, Baekhyun opened his mouth in surprise, his stomach fluttering like butterfly wings, wildly fluttering around, brushing against his mouth.</p>
<p>𝙎𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜.</p>
<p>The waves felt so cold behind him, the sound becoming wild and noisy. But Baekhyun was lost, so immersed and captivated.</p>
<p>A nose so perfectly outlined in the light, lips so full and thick.</p>
<p>A roar in the sky, made the creature stand up, like an electric wave. Baekhyun's eyes went wider, totally surprised.</p>
<p>He looked more elongated, so enormous in comparison to the small. Broad-shouldered, muscular figure than his small, thin figure.</p>
<p>The cold water caused him to come out of his trance, the sea water extending into the trees in such a fearful manner, and the bright moon remained in his position as the strong wind blew.</p>
<p>He looked at his feet, watching the water slide through his toes, small bubbles slowly enveloping him.</p>
<p>He looked up, the creature still standing, finding his gaze among the hanging leaves.</p>
<p>Baekhyun felt a wave of heat flooding his body, ants on his fingers.</p>
<p>His orbs turning green in surprise, and with surprise, a loud, terrifying roar in the sky caused it to leap over the branches, taking his gaze off the creature. The water almost seeped over his knees, and before he could do anything.</p>
<p>The water began to drag him back, like a small leaf flying through the air.</p>
<p>The raindrops began to fall, as the lightning flashed, looking back in fear, he saw the branches move through the trees, the creature running after him.</p>
<p>He stopped in front of the sea with curious and surprised eyes.</p>
<p>𝘽𝙖𝙚𝙠𝙝𝙮𝙪𝙣 𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>